Serious Problems
by gygirl
Summary: Inuyasha makes a mistake,and ends up turning himself human. He has to go to Kagome's time, and who knew the future could be so dangerous? Guns will eventually be involved.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hi everybody! I haven't written a fic in a long time, and I just felt like writing some ideas that were in my head. So, whether a lot of people review for this fic or not, im most likely gonna finish it. I just have to get this out of my system (I know im weird, but that's ok ) Anyway, I hope the people who read this enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own Inuyasha.

_**Serious Problems (Ch. 1)**_

Inuyasha and the gang had just finished fighting a difficult battle against a powerful demon, and were now slowly walking their way back to Kaede's village. No one was seriously hurt, except Kirara. The demon had slashed her front left leg, and she could not walk. She was now asleep in Sango's arms with her leg bandaged. They were all walking in complete silence when Miroku suddenly yelled out for everyone to stop. With this sudden stop, everyone bumped into eachother.

"What Miroku?" Sango said in a whining tone

"Yea Miroku, everyone's tired, and just want to get to the village." Kagome said

The monk took a sutra (sp.?) out of his robe, and threw it in the direction in which they were heading. It floated into the air, glowed blue for a second, and revealed wires on the ground and in the air that were connected to the bottom and tops of various trees.

'_With Kirara out of commission, I guess the only choice is to walk across the wires.' _Miroku thought.

" Everyone needs to be extremely careful, tripping one of these wires may prove deadly." Miroku said.

" I guess I should go first then."

No one was really sure if that was a good idea, but Inuyasha had already started to carefully, but swiftly walk over the wires.

Miroku sighed, and signaled for Kagome to start walking behind Inuyasha, and Sango behind Kagome.

" Oh no monk, I don't trust you behind me!" Sango said moving away from Miroku.

" Don't worry Sango, I won't grope you," he said walking to her and letting his hand wander to her butt, "while we are crossing the wires."

The sound of Sango slapping Miroku resounded in the forest. Kagome laughed at this, and started her way across the wires.

As Inuyasha was making his way across the various wires, he realized something. He could jump across the wires. He could easily jump high enough to avoid all of the wires that were connected to the trees. It would be easy, especially now that he was semi-close to the end.

So, he carefully planted both of his feet on the ground in between the wires, and launched himself into the air. It was all smooth saling until he was starting to land. Inuyasha did not pay attention to where he was landing, and had not completely gotten to the clearing on the other side, so one of his feet had snagged a wire. This wire had triggered an arrow, that had come out of hole in a tree, which hit Inuyasha in his side as he was lifting his leg away from the wire.

Inuyasha fell on his back, gritting his teeth. He pulled the arrow out, threw it to the side, and sat up. He looked at the others, and realized that no one had seen it because they were all too busy looking down, making sure they didn't trip a wire. Also, they were just too far away to have seen it. He looked down at his side and saw that he was not bleeding bad at all, it had barely left a puncture wound. There was no way for then to notice.

Inuyasha waited for them to get there, and when they did, acted as if nothing had happened. Being as proud as he was, he didn't want anyone to know about what he did.

As soon as Miroku got all the way across, Inuyasha said as he started walking away,

" Let's go."

No one protested since they were all so incredibly tired by this point. So, they all started following the quickly moving Inuyasha, but Miroku stopped and noticed something on the ground. He picked it up, and realized that it was an arrow, with fresh blood on it.

_'Inuyasha must have tripped a wire,' he thought looking at the arrow, 'This arrow doesn't look particularly dangerous…he should be fine.'_

He however kept the arrow, and started running to catch up with the rest of the gang.

A/N-That's all for now…it should get better, just the first chapter you kno. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks to my first reviewer Wolf of the Crescent Moon, and I will try not to let die.

**_Serious Problems Ch. 2_**

Hours later, they were finally out of the forest and had come to a clearing. Kaede's village was not far from there, but it would be at least another 20 minute walk, and everyone, except for Inuyasha, was way too tired at this point. (it had also gotten really dark)

"You humans are so weak." He said, but still agreeing to stop.

Since they had not eaten since the fight the previous day, they had a quick meal and everyone settled down to go to sleep. Everyone except Inuyasha, who was staying up on lookout as usual.

Although he put up a front that he was okay, he had a pounding headache, he was beginning to feel nauseous. He was fighting to stay awake, but soon he just couldn't fight it anymore, and just gave in.

When Inuyasha started to wake up, his eyes opened, and he saw Kagome and the others looking at him worriedly. He slowly sat up realizing it was already morning, and looked around at everyone that was looking at him with confused and worried faces.

"What are all of you looking at?" he said

"Well…maybe you should take a look for yourself." Miroku said, pointing at a nearby puddle.

Inuyasha got up, walked to the puddle, and looked at his relection. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was completely human.

"What the…why?"

Miroku held the arrow that had hit him the other day, in front of his face.

"Does this look familiar Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

Inuyasha simply shrugged and said,

"Yea, but I didn't think anything of it."

" Neither did I when I found it, but when I saw you in your human form, I realized that the arrow had poison on it that I couldn't see, because blood was covering it."

"Do you know how long I'll be stuck like this?"

" Well, with the amount of poison that was on this arrow, which was quite a lot, I'd say about a 2 weeks to a month."

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Inuyasha yelled.

" No." Miroku said calmly

"Bullshit, I want a second opinion." Inuyasha said stomping his way in the direction of Kaede's village.

Everyone just sighed, and quickly packed camp up, and followed Inuyasha.

Kaede's Hut

When the everybody else had gotten to the hut, Inuyasha was leaning on a wall of the hut, with his arms crossed, pouting.

"I'm guessing you told him the same thing that Miroku told him." Kagome said, already knowing the answer.

" Yes, and it would be better if he did not stay here." Kaede said

"Already on it." Kagome said already getting her stuff together.

Kagome put her yellow bag on her back, said a quick goodbye to everyone, and grabbed a pouting Inuyasha by the arm, and started dragging him to the well.

"Where are we going?"

" To my time." She said already at the well, letting go of Inuyasha's arm, letting him drop to the ground.

Inuyasha picked himself up, crossed his arms and said,

"I'm not going."

Kagome sighed, put on a sexy smirk, and starting closing in on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha surprised at what Kagome was doing, was backing up as she came closer and closer to him. He backed up as much as he could until he bumped into the well. Kagome closed in on him, got so she was close enough to kiss him, and pushed him into the well. Kagome smirked at herself, and jumped into the well.

When they got to present day Japan, they climbed out of the well, and Inuyasha turned to her, seemingly upset.

"That was real dirty you know."

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, not really believing what she had done herself, and began walking to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sry it took so long but with school and all, it got hectic. Anyways, im back and trying not to let it die. So yea, here you go for all those who are reading.

**_Serious Problems Ch. 3_**

When Kagome got into her house she was greeted by the smell of her mother's cooking.

"I'm home." Kagome announced closing the door behind her.

When she turned around, she saw a young boy rushing towards her with outstretched arms.

"Kagome, I missed you." He said hugging her.

Kagome hugged him back, but in the middle realized Souta had stopped hugging back. She pulled away and realized that he was staring at Inuyasha who had just walked in the door.

"Inuyasha?" he said

"Yea, it's me runt." Inuyasha said leaning against the frame of the door, arms crossed.

"You look…different." Souta said looking at him very closely.

Before Inuyasha could remark on Souta's stupidity, Kagome's mother walked in the room from the kitchen.

"Kagome, I need you to…" She stopped, seeing Inuyasha.

"You look different." She said, also looking at him very closely.

Sweatdrops appeared on the back of Inuyasha and Kagome's heads, and Kagome just decided to tell both of them what happened to him.

"Well," her mom said, "as long as your alright Inuyasha, and u'll be staying here, you can go out with Kagome to go get some groceries."

Kagome looked outside and said,

"You do realize it's already dark right, and that I just came back from the feudal era."

"Yes, which is more of a reason to hurry," she said, "Besides, human or demon I'm sure Inuyasha will protect you."

"Yea right." He said.

She looked back at Kagome, handed her a list with like 1 million items on it, and handed her money.

"It's now 7:30, I expect you two back by no later than 9:30."

Kagome put the money in her wallet, and started out the door. (Inuyasha following close behind)

It took them about 30 min to get to the nearest grocery store, and when they got there they immediately went looking for the groceries wanting to get back to Kagome's as soon as they could.

_30 min later_

Kagome sighed, walking out of the store exhausted by the serious speed shopping that both Inuyasha and her had just done.

"That was barely enough money," she said putting her wallet in a pocket in her skirt and looking down at her watch, "it's 9:00, we should make it ho--"

Kagome suddenly stopped speaking and walking in front of an alleyway.

Inuyasha had nearly caught up to Kagome due to all the groceries he was carrying.

"THESE ARE HEAVY, WHY THE HEL-." Inuyasha yelled entirely too loud.

Kagome ran back in his direction and put a hand on his mouth, crounching down next to a trash can.

Kagome scooted a little closer so she could see what was happening in the alleyway.

"We told you to give us our money." a young man with blonde hair of about 18 said.

" I...I" the man he was talking to said

"We even gave u some extra time, and you still don't have it for us."

"Gabriel, please, give me just one more week." The man begged.

"You see, I just can't do that." Gabriel said pointing his gun at the man's head.

"Please, please do-."

Before the poor man could finish his sentence, Gabriel pulled the trigger, and he fell dead to the ground.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in his ear, "this guy is really dangerous, he's head of this local gang, we've got to make a break for it."

Inuyasha nodded, just wanting to get to her house and go to sleep. He was more tired than usual, probably because he was in his human form.

Kagome started to make a run for it, but ran into something and fell backwards. That something was unfortunately Gabriel, and Kagome scooted back to where Inuyasha was, ready to make a run for it after her.

"With all the noise you two were making, how could I not have noticed you." He said twirling his gun around his finger.

Inuyasha glared at him. He knew whatever the guy had in his hand was dangerous, but he himself probably wasn't. He could take him, even in his weak human form.

Inuyasha rushed towards Gabriel, thinking he would be an easy take down, but Gabriel simply dodged him, got behind him, and held the gun up to his head.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Gabriel said finger on the trigger.

Kagome sat where Inuyasha was previously sitting also, feeling really helpless. She couldn't do anything because of the gun Gabriel had in his hand.

"Now," Gabriel said, "you two have just witnessed a murder, but I'm pretty sure you guys already realize that."

Kagome nodded her head.

"I could kill you both right here and now…but that just wouldn't be any fun now would it."

Just looking at his face when he said that made Kagome realize just what a sick twisted bastard he really was. He was even more dangerous than they made him sound on the news.

"So instead, I'm going to take you both to where my gang hangs out, and we'll have a little fun with you." With this said, Gabriel took the bottom of his gun, and hit Inuyasha hard over the head with it. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

She had to get up and make a run for it. Maybe then she could get help for Inuyasha, he could only do so much in his human form.

Kagome started to make a run for it, but before she had taken any more than 8 steps, Gabriel had caught up to her, and hit her over the head with his gun. She too fell to the ground unconscious, and Gabriel lifted her over his shoulder. He then went back to where Inuyasha was lying, grabbed some on his long black hair, and dragged him through the alley route to the gang's warehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Serious Problems Ch. 4**_

**_A/N-_** Sry for letting this story die for basically the whole summer, but I was extremely busy this summer. So yea, here you go, hope whoever's left reading this likes it. And, I suck at being descriptive, so I hope everything is understandable in this chapter. Sry if it isn't. Just tell me, and I'll fix it.

Kagome woke up dazed and confused. She wanted to rub her head, feeling the effects of being hit hard in the head, but discovered she couldn't due to her hands being tightly bound behind her. She also realized that her feet were also bound tightly to a wooden chair.

"Sleeping beauty's woken up." One of the 10 gang members standing on all sides of the warehouse said.

"Hm, what about the guy?" Gabriel asked.

Kagome looked around for Inuyasha until she found him bound with both ropes and chains, slumped in a chair to her left. She was just about to say something when she noticed Gabriel walking over to him.

"Time to wake up." He said, punching Inuyasha in the stomach.

Inuyasha woke up groaning feeling the sudden sensation of pain. After his eyes focused, he saw that the man in the alleyway was standing right in front of him.

"Hello sunshine." He said with this psychopathic smile on his face.

Inuyasha tried to move his arms to punch him, but realized they were both roped and chained together tightly behind the chair, and his feet were chained to the chair. He cursed under his breath.

"Yea, you're not going anywhere anytime soon," he said face going from a grin to dead serious, "but now to more pressing matters."

Inuyasha was not listening to him however, he was looking for Kagome. Gabriel saw this and punched him hard in the stomach again. Inuyasha slumped over gritting his teeth.

"Now that I have your attention, we can talk about what's gonna happen here."

Inuyasha got back to an upright position and simply glared at Gabriel.

"You see, you two have seen something you weren't supposed to see." Gabriel said pacing in front of Inuyasha, waving his gun in the air.

"So, I should kill both of you, but I'm feeling very generous tonight." He said stopping in front of Inuyasha.

"So imma make a deal with you, ya know, man to man.

He said gesturing between them with his gun.

"You see, I can either kill you or your little girlfriend over there."

"No problem, my life for hers."

_'Not as much as a coward as I first thought'_ he thought smiling, _'but I was planning on killing you first anyhow."_

"You do know I'm not going to make this an easy death right?"

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Inuyasha said.

As Gabriel started to list the possible ways of torturing him, Inuyasha started to think. Although he was in his human form, he knew he could beat this human. He was just caught off guard the first time. Yea, caught of guard. But it won't happen again. He also noticed that his feet were only chained to a pretty weak part of the wooden chair. He could easily use his leg strength to break the part of the chair the chains were tied to, and kick Gabriel. He just needed to get Gabriel close enough. Inuyasha thought of something.

_'I wonder…'_

"That's all great and fine," Inuyasha said de-railing Gabriel's train, "but before you start torturing me there is something I have to tell you."

"Do tell."

"Come closer."

Gabriel took 2 steps toward him.

"A little closer."

Gabriel took 2 more steps forward.

_'Now!' _

Inuyasha forced his chained legs upwards, the part of the chair holding the chains broke, and his chained feet came in contact to Gabriel's groin.

Gabriel grunted and fell to the ground. Inuyasha then took the opening, and did his best to try to hop over to Kagome, but was not only going nowhere fast, but the rest of his gang (who came out of just about nowhere) were starting to close in on him.

_'Not good.'_

Inuyasha tried his best to hop faster, but to no avail. He was completely surrounded by gang members.

"Don't touch him, he's mine for now." said Gabriel slowly standing up.

Gabriel walked in front of the still hopping Inuyasha, and pushed him in the chest with his finger, causing Inuyasha to fall back into his chair.

"Nice try, but that was a very stupid thing to do."

While looking Inuyasha dead in the eyes, Gabriel raised his gun and shot in Kagome's direction. The bullet hit her in her left side.

"AAHHHH!" Kagome screamed in pain.

"Kagome!"

"Hm," Gabriel said turning around, "I was aiming for her heart, but that looks like a pretty good shot to me."

Inuyasha had a look of pure hate on his face.

"Not so tough now are we, hm?"

Inuyasha just glared at him.

"Well, no more fooling around, if we don't get your little girlfriend to the hospital soon, she may just bleed to death."

"Like I really believe a dirty crook like you will keep your word."

Gabriel walked over to Kagome, pointed a gun to her chest and said,

"I guess you've changed your decision…"

Kagome whimpered.

"No, kill me."

Inuyasha took one look at Kagome's face, twisted in pain, and vowed that he would survive. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He had to survive anything they did to him

_'for her.'_

"Well, I was gonna make this like a real long torture session, but I'm thinking the girl's not gonna last that long," he said looking at Kagome who was whimpering in pain, "So, to keep my promise, I will make this little torture, and quick kill."

Inuyasha had a determined look on his face, which thoroughly confused him.

_'If he has that look on his face 'cuz he thinks I'm really not going to kill her, he's dead wrong, it's just no fun screwing a dead girl, but after I'm done I'll kill her.'_

Gabriel turned to the 10 gang members that were standing on the sides of the warehouse.

"You guys have about 5 min to beat this guy up."

There were cackles from the members of his gang as they started to close in on Inuyasha.

"Oh! No fighting or I'll kill her, I will be watching," he said while looking at Inuyasha, "and guys…leave some for me, k." He said smiling while he said the last part.

Gabriel backed up to a wall pulling out a cigarette from his pocket, and watched as his gang members started to viciously beat up on Inuyasha.

_A little over 5 min._

"Stop!" Gabriel said dropping his cigarette then extinguishing it with his foot.

The gang members immediately stopped and backed away from Inuyasha's body complaining because he had not let out so much as a whimper.

Gabriel looked at Inuyasha. Within the limited time he had given them, the gang members had managed to completely destroyed the chair, but Inuyasha's feet and hands were still chained.(hands still roped and chained) His face had a little bruising on it, but not much as the gang had mostly stuck to his body. Although he couldn't see much as Inuyasha was fully clothed, he figured by the way he was breathing, he at least had a couple broken ribs.

"Well, well, you look pretty beat up."

Inuyasha managed to lift his head up, and still had that same determined look on his face.

"Alright, I see, that wasn't enough to lower you spirit.""I've…been through…much worse." Inuyasha managed to get out.

Gabriel laughed.

"Your pretty strong." Gabriel said walking over and taking a chair from one of the gang members, sliding it over to where Inuyasha was lying, and turning it backwards and sitting on it.

Inuyasha lifted his head again and glared at Gabriel. He couldn't believe just how lightly he was taking this situation.

Gabriel looked down at Inuyasha and said,

"Would you like a seat?"

Inuyasha didn't respond.

Gabriel got up, took another chair from one of his gang members, and slid it over in front of his chair. He then grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's long black hair, dragged him over to the chair, lifted him up by his hair, and sat him in the chair.

As he did this Inuyasha gritted his teeth, his whole body was killing him. Though he was in so much pain, he refused to give that guy the satisfaction of hearing as much as a whimper. When he was put into the chair he was sitting up, but his head was down turned.

Gabriel walked over to his chair and sat down.

"You're pretty strong, but your high spirit will definitely drop after this." He said as he took his gun and pointed it at Inuyasha's stomach.

"This'll only hurt a bit."

Gabriel pulled the trigger, and Inuyasha's eyes widened in pain. He then started to cough up a lot of blood, but he was still alive.

When he had caught what little breath he had left, he lifted his head and gave Gabriel that determined look that he had given him 2 times before.

"Hm, not dead yet?"

Gabriel got out of his chair, faced the other way, and pointed his gun at Inuyasha. He then pulled the trigger.

The bullet had completely missed.

Gabriel turned around to see what he had hit, and had a disappointed look on his face.

"Damn, I was going for the heart and missed again."

Inuyasha would have sighed in relief could he have created enough breath to.

"Well I guess that's enough fooling around."

Gabriel walked behind Inuyasha's chair, and pushed him so that he was only a couple feet away from her.

Kagome was slumped in her chair barely hanging on to consciousness. Gabriel went to the side of her chair, bent down, and lifted her down turned head so that she could see the horrible condition that Inuyasha was in. Immediately she started to tear up. He was bleeding heavily from his stomach wound, and his breathing was really shallow.

"Look as I kill him."

Kagome used what little strength she had to move her head so that she wasn't looking at Inuyasha anymore.

"LOOK!" Gabriel said pointing the gun at her.

Kagome immediately put her head up.

Gabriel, still behind Kagome, stood up, and took aim at Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha lifted his head, so that he was looking at Kagome. She was looking at him with tears in her eyes. He gave her a sad smile, and tried to say something through all the blood that was in his mouth and throat. A gurgled, basically inaudible "love," came out, but before he could try to say it louder, there was a loud Bang.

Gabriel pulled the trigger, and didn't miss his target this time.

Inuyasha was hit, and tried his best to hold on, but he before he could give a real effort, it all went dark. Inuyasha's body jolted a bit, and then his upper body fell completely forward. Inuyasha was dead.


End file.
